nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Statues
Statues are weapons and interactive objects in the game Double Edged. Appearance Statues vary in appearance, as multiple objects are turned to a statue. Gold statues generally appear to be shiny, smooth and made of gold, while stone statues appear to be chipped partly, cracked and made of stone. Some stone statues have some stone that has fallen off them. Game information Statues are encountered only on two levels, level 1-2 and 3-2. The statues for each level appear to be made out of different materials: gold on level 1-2 and stone on level 3-2. Appearances Statues appear only on levels which contain Bosses who can turn the player to a statue; Midas for 1-2 and Medusa for 3-2. Along the way to a boss are several statues of characters that have been transformed into a statue. On the way to Midas are several characters turned to gold, often enemy soldiers and commanders, but sometimes the player may find solid gold chickens and wild boars. Petrified enemy soldiers and commanders are the only ones found along the way to Medusa, with one petrified angel also found. To become a statue The player can only become a statue when they fight the boss who is responsible for the mass amount of solid gold. Midas's hands will transform the player into a statue if he touches them, while Medusa's face will petrify the player if they look in the direction her eyes look (the player does not have to look directly at her for this to happen). If any of aforementioned actions happen, the player will find their Spartan immobile and as a statue. They are impervious to damage while in this state, but will slowly have their health sapped. To escape, the player must rapidly tap the < and > button in quick succession, as indicated by buttons that appear on the screen. If they do this, they will get back to their usual agile self, but with health lost. It is not possible to get anything that has become a statue back to how they were before. Interestingly, during the battle with both bosses, enemy soldiers will actually enter the battle to combat the boss (and the player if near), but all will eventually be turned to a statue, if not massacred by the player. This is to provide the player easy access to statues to more easily fight the bosses without approaching the powerful enemies. As a weapon Statues are not only scenery, they can be used as weapon. They function very much like rocks. They player can equip one by pressing the attack button when one is approached. The player will then hold the statue sideways over their head. An equipped statue will not make the player drop their weapon, but functions as a second weapon. The statue will be thrown when the player presses the attack button again, regardless of any object that is able to be picked up. A thrown statue will rotate slowly while in the air, inflict higher than medium damage, and knock the foe unconscious and a bit back. The statue has to be picked up again after being tossed. 'Possible Easter egg' Although possibly unintended, if one player in multiplayer mode is turned to a statue, the other player can pick them up and chuck them at the boss. The player will suffer no damage, but will appear in an odd position as a statue until they free him/herself. Gallery Stone Enemy.jpeg|A petrified enemy soldier Twin shot stone.jpg|The petrified pink angel Golden Satyr.jpeg|A satyr turned to gold Golden Enemy.jpeg|An enemy soldier turned to gold Golden Chicken.jpeg|A chicken turned to gold Golden Boar.jpeg|A wild boar turned to gold Beta *Existing in the files of Double Edged is the statue of a pink angel, but brownish coloured. This may mean that the pink angel statue was meant to appear in level (1-2), which has the usual sky and Midas, who turns objects into statues. Category:Weapons Category:Beta Category:Interactive objects